Le syndrome 10 h 30
by Alliya Uchiwa
Summary: Ah, la vie n'est pas toujours facile pour la Quatrième Division et son Capitaine. Surtout quand leurs patients les plus récurents et les plus difficiles semblent atteints d'un bien étrange syndrome... le syndrome 10 h 30.


Bien le bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un petit changement de fandom !

Alors je sais, certains de mes lecteurs habituels pourront se dire « mais qu'est ce que c'est, ses fics Naruto n'avancent pas et pourtant elle publie autre chose sans terminer… ». Mais en fait, Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Ce que je présente ici traine dans mon PC depuis longtemps. Il s'agissait à l'origine du premier chapitre d'une série en 3 ou 4 volets, mais étant donné que c'est le seul chapitre que j'ai réussi à écrire à ce moment là, j'ai décidé de le mettre en one-shot. Après qui sait, si l'inspiration Bleach me revient, je pourrais peut être le réintégrer à la fic, mais pour le moment, voyons ce que cela va donner !

Bon assez de blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses !

**Rating : K**

**Genre : **Voyons… général et une pointe d'humour ? ( je m'y essaye en tout cas)

**Pairing : **Mystère ! Même si c'est plus sous entendu qu'autre chose…

**Disclamer : Comme** d'habitude,aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff, ils sont tous à TITE KUBO ( le veinard).

Aller, let's go !

**Le syndrome 10 h 30**

C'était une bien belle journée qui s'annonçait à la Soul Society. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient… Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Le Sereitei fourmillait d'activités diverses et variées, chaque Division vaquant à ses affaires. Parmi ces Divisions, il en était une où le calme et la sérénité était de rigueur. Même si l'activité y était plus importante que dans bon nombre d'autres Divisions, le tout se faisait de manière harmonieuse. Oh, il arrivait bien des moments où une agitation fébrile régnait dans ces locaux. Après tout, la Quatrième Division avait presque en permanence des blessés plus ou moins graves à s'occuper. Mais tout se passait toujours dans l'ordre et le professionnalisme. Il existait pourtant des exceptions. Et ce jour semblait être l'une d'entre elles.

Quittant précipitamment une salle de soins devenue particulièrement bruyante, Yamanada Hanataro, visiblement affolé, plus que d'ordinaire en tout cas, traversa à grande allure les couloirs de sa Division, obligeant certains de ses collègues à se pousser pour éviter d'être renversés.

_-_ On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! s'indigna le Cinquième Siège qui passait par là.

_-_ Pardoooooooon ! s'excusa le pauvre Hanataro, sans pour autant se remettre à marcher.

Il ne commença à ralentir qu'en arrivant en vue de sa destination. Il pila devant la porte, hésita un moment, puis frappa à la porte.

_-_ Ca… Capitaine Unohana !

Hanataro était bien mal à l'aise à l'idée de se manifester aussi bruyamment et précipitamment à sa supérieure, mais la situation l'imposait. Finalement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, révelant une Retsu au doux sourire légèrement interrogateur.

_-_ Eh bien eh bien, que ce passe t-il ?

Aussitôt, Hanataro se plia en deux, s'inclinant bien bas tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Je suis… vraiment désolé de vous… déranger, mais nous avons un… problème…

Retsu haussa un sourcil, attendant patiemment que son subordonné s'explique.

_-_ Des… des shinigamis de la Onzième Division… viennent d'arriver, parvint à articuler le jeune shinigami. Mais nous n'arrivons pas… à nous occuper d'eux ! Ils ne se laissent pas approcher et ils crient et…

_-_ Je vois, fit la Capitaine.

_-_ Le Lieutenant Kotetsu n'est pas à la division, alors nous…

Le sourire de Retsu s'étira légèrement devant la gêne et la honte manifeste de son subordonné.

_- _J'ai compris, lui dit-elle. Je vais m'en occuper… Retournez sur place, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Hanataro adressa un sourire soulagée à sa Capitaine.

_-_ A vos ordres !

Il tourna les talons et détala sans demander son reste. Retsu retint un soupir et se tourna vers la personne qui était avec elle dans son bureau.

_-_ Je suis navrée, je dois m'absenter un instant, annonça-t-elle.

_-_ Pas de soucis, je comprends très bien. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

La femme médecin lui adressa un léger sourire et quitta son bureau, suivant les cris qu'elle commençait à entendre…

Deux jours plus tard, le soleil brillait toujours dans le ciel du Sereitei, les petits oiseaux chantaient toujours… Les shinigamis de la Quatrième Division vaquaient à leurs activités quotidiennes, alternant nettoyage, soins et préparation des traitements. Le tout dans le plus grand calme et la plus totale discipline sans pour autant que cela soit strict et étouffant. Mais cette paix vola vite en éclat lorsque la porte d'entrée du bâtiment de soins fut ouverte sans ménagement.

_-_ Attention chaud devant ! Poussez-vous bande de mollusques ! Le grand Ikkaku est dans la place !

Les shinigamis de la Quatrième réprimèrent des sueurs froides à l'entente de cette voix et s'empressèrent de s'enlever du chemin de Madarame Ikkaku, Troisième Siège de la Onzième Division, accompagné de Ayasegawa Yumichika, Cinquième siège, et de certains de leurs subordonnés, tous couverts de poussière et de sang s'écoulant de blessures diverses. Ils furent tant bien que mal conduits dans une salle assez grande pour tous les accueillir et s'avachirent d'eux même sur les lits réservés aux blessés. Jusque là, tout allait plus ou moins bien. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'une descente de la Onzième à la Quatrième pourrait se faire sans soucis… Très rapidement, les blessés les plus récurrents et les plus difficiles du Sereitei commencèrent à s'agiter, insultant et rabrouant les pauvres shinigamis qui essayaient de faire leur travail en les remettants sur pieds. Travail bien pénible et ingrats, par moment, n'est ce pas ?

_-_ Otez vos sales pattes de mon brushing, bande de malappris ! S'insurgea Yumichika. Je vous préviens, si vous l'abîmez, je vous prouverai à la pointe de ma lame que je suis capable de faire de l'art en reconstruction faciale !

Le tout soutenu par les coups de gueule des autres shinigamis de la Onzième. Après cinq bonnes minutes de tentatives infructueuses de prodiguer les meilleurs soins possible, ou tout simplement de parvenir à une approche, le Quatrième Siège présent sur place décida d'arrêter le massacre et quitta la pièce à vive allure. Il esquiva ses collègues qui s'affairaient dans les couloirs, et traversa presque toute la Division pour finalement arriver devant la porte du bureau de sa Capitaine. Après une seconde d'hésitation, après tout, tout le monde savait que Retsu était en consultation privée, il se décida à frapper.

_-_ Capitaine Unohana !

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre une Retsu toujours souriante.

_-_ Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous?

_-_ Mes plus plates excuses pour le dérangement, Capitaine, fit le Quatrième siège en s'inclinant. Mais le Troisième siège Madarame Ikkaku, le Cinquième siège Ayasegawa Yumichika et d'autres shinigamis de la Onzième division viennent d'arriver avec de multiples blessures et nous sommes… légèrement débordés.

Il y avait des excuses et de la honte dans sa voix, même si tous les membres de la Division jusqu'au Lieutenant savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à avouer ne pas être capable de gérer des membres de la Onzième bien trop en forme pour leurs blessures. Retsu retint un nouveau soupir. Elle avait envoyé Isane porter des documents à la Dixième Division. Il allait donc falloir qu'elle aille elle-même apaiser ces troubles fête et leur rappeler aimablement qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôpital.

_- _Je vous rejoins tout de suite, annonça-t-elle, pour le plus grand soulagement de son subordonné.

Ce dernier s'inclina une nouvelle fois et refit le chemin en sens inverse. Retsu se tourna vers la personne présente dans son bureau et s'excusa. Un sourire compréhensif lui fut retourné, tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Encore deux jours plus tard, dans la même atmosphère paisible ou qui du moins aurait du l'être, une autre calamité fit irruption dans les locaux de la Quatrième Division. Une calamité qui n'avait rien à voir avec Ikkaku et Yumichika, à nouveaux blessés ou décoiffés selon la personne, bien que leur présence soit déjà l'annonce d'une bonne prise de tête. Non, la calamité en question était moins impressionnante de visu et un néophyte aurait pu se faire avoir et la penser inoffensive.

_-_ Viiite, viiiite, boule de billaaaard !

Une grosse veine agacée pulsa sur le crâne dégarni du Troisième Siège qui devait se contenter de ronger son frein. Mine de rien, sa charge était drôlement coriace en plus d'être la choucou de leur Capitaine.

_-_ Lieutenant, calmez-vous, nous y sommes presque, essaya de tempérer Yumichika.

Sur les épaules d'Ikkaku, une petite chose rose gesticulait en versant de grosses larmes. Et c'était exactement de cette petite chose rose remuante, plus connue sous le nom du Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru, que provenait la promesse de catastrophe. Les deux Sièges de la Onzième escortèrent leur supérieure jusqu'à une salle de soin où elle fut déposée avec précaution sur un lit, avant d'aller s'installer sur d'autres lits attenants, réclamant leurs propres soins tout en faisant fuir par là même bon nombre de volontaires courageux. Finalement, les deux Sièges se laissèrent soigner, mais il restait encore un problème majeur. Un problème pourtant haut comme trois pommes, mais avec une voix perçante et un reiatsu qui fluctuait allégrement, servant d'accompagnement à ses cris. Après plusieurs tentatives d'approche, plusieurs esquives d'objets volants divers et variés, parfois dangereux, et une courageuse tentative pour supporter toute une série de surnoms débiles, le Troisième Siège Iemura Yasochika finit par craquer et par quitter la pièce. Râlant à voix haute durant tout le trajet, il traversa les couloirs et bâtiments avant de s'immobiliser devant la porte du bureau de sa Capitaine. Il remonta ses lunettes, se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, avant de se décider à frapper.

_-_ Capitaine Unohana !

Retsu ouvrit la porte peu après. Son sourire était toujours en place, mais un œil expert aurait pu lire un mélange de… résignation et d'amusement dans son regard.

_-_ Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ?

_- _Je vous présente mes plus plates et sincères excuses pour le dérangement, Capitaine, alors que vous aviez explicitement demandée à ne pas être dérangée pendant votre rendez-vous à moins d'une situation grave requérant vos compétences particulières, mais…

Retsu le coupa gentiment mais fermement d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Eh bien, qui avons-nous dans nos locaux, aujourd'hui ?

Elle se doutait de la réponse de son Troisième Siège, après tout, elle commençait à prendre l'habitude et elle avait perçu les fluctuations de reiatsu, reconnaissant immédiatement sa propriétaire. Mais elle préférait quand même entendre confirmation.

- Les Troisième et Cinquième Sièges de la Onzième Division viennent d'arriver, accompagnant le Lieutenant Kusajishi, répondit Iemura. Le Lieutenant semble être blessé, mais nous n'arrivons pas à l'approcher suffisamment pour faire un diagnostic de son état… Et comme le Lieutenant Kotetsu est de repos aujourd'hui…

_-_ Je vois. Occupez vous du Troisième et du Cinquième Siège, voulez-vous ? Je m'occuperai du Lieutenant Kusajishi.

_- _A vos ordres, Capitaine.

Iemura s'inclina une dernière fois, avant de repartir là où il était venu. Retsu adressa une nouvelle fois un sourire d'excuse à la personne assise devant son bureau. Cette dernière lui retourna le même sourire compréhensif que deux jours auparavant, et deux jours encore avant.

_-_ Je reviens, annonça Retsu, avant de se rendre au chevet du turbulent Lieutenant de la Onzième.

Le surlendemain, Retsu, assise à son bureau, observait, en compagnie de son « invité » habituel, la pendule pendue au mur. L'aiguille des minutes bougea, annonçant 10 h 30. Presque aussitôt, un puissant reiatsu se fit sentir, avant de s'atténuer, plus ou moins maîtrisé. Un sourire légèrement amusé étira les lèvres de la Capitaine comme de la personne assise en face d'elle. Mentalement, ils firent le décompte. 10…9….8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

_-_ Capitaine Unohana !

Gagné !

_-_ Oui, Isane ? fit Retsu, invitant ainsi son Lieutenant à entrer.

Kotetsu Isane pénétra dans le bureau, saluant sa Capitaine ainsi que l'autre personne présente dans le bureau.

_-_ Toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement, mais…

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Isane, j'arrive, la coupa gentiment Retsu.

Elle se leva, sous le regard amusé de son « invité». Sans se presser, Isane sur les talons, la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division traversa les couloirs, remontant à la source du reiatsu contrôlé mais puissant qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir. Elle passa devant la pièce où se trouvaient quelques shinigamis de la Onzième, puis devant celle où se faisaient soigner, plus ou moins, Ikkaku, Yumichika et... ça par exemple, Abarai Renji, avant de dépasser une autre où était dignement installé… le Capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya ? Allons bon, que se passait-il, cette fois ? Retsu le salua d'un mouvement de tête mais continua sa route. Son troisième Siège était déjà au travail et elle repasserait une fois terminé pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais sa présence était pour le moment requise ailleurs. Elle pénétra finalement dans une autre salle où aucun de ses subordonnés, exceptée peut être Isane, n'avait encore osé pénétrer. Sur l'une des chaises se balançait Yachiru, mais ce n'était pas elle que tout le monde fuyait.

_- _Eh bien eh bien, quelle surprise de vous voir de votre plein gré en ces lieux, Capitaine Zaraki, fit Retsu, son doux sourire en place, même si une pointe d'amusement était perceptible.

Assis sur l'un des lits, l'impressionnant Capitaine de la Onzième Division l'observait approcher, une expression renfrognée sur le visage, et un large filet de sang s'écoulant joyeusement de son crâne et de plusieurs autres blessures qui venaient teinter d'écarlate son haori plus en lambeaux que d'ordinaire.

_-_ Le vieux m'a tanné pour que je vienne me faire soigner, grogna Kenpachi, aussi aimable qu'un ours enragé et affamé.

Le sourire de Retsu s'étira légèrement.

_- _Isane, voudrais-tu conduire le Lieutenant Kasajishi dans la pièce d'à côte pour vérifier qu'elle va bien? Profites-en ensuite pour rejoindre Madarame, Ayasegawa et le Lieutenant Abarai et t'assurer qu'ils resteront tranquilles pendant leurs soins...

Envoyer la fillette dans la même pièce que les trois hommes n'était pas la meilleure solution quand on espérait avoir du calme, mais Retsu voulait simplement trouver une occupation à Yachiru. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait l'envoyer tenir compagnie à Byakuya, ce dernier n'apprécierait probablement pas cette situation. Mais avec Isane et bon nombre des sièges de la Quatrième Division présents, la situation devrait pouvoir être gérée. Au moins le temps qu'elle en ait terminé.

_- _Tu vas bien soigner Ken-chan(1), hein? demanda Yachiru, sans bouger de sa chaise.

_-_ Si le Capitaine Zaraki me laisse examiner ses blessures, je ferrais tout mon possible pour qu'il puisse retourner à ses quartiers dans les plus brefs délais et au meilleur de sa forme.

Yachiru lui adressa un large sourire et accepta de suivre Isane, agitant la main en direction de son père adoptif.

_-_ Bye bye, Ken-chan ! A tout à l'heure !

Les deux Capitaines observèrent les Lieutenants sortir, puis Retsu se retourna vers son patient.

_- _Auriez-vous l'obligeance de museler encore un peu votre Reiatsu, Capitaine Zaraki ? Certains de mes subordonnés ne peuvent le supporter. Sans compter les blessés et malades en convalescence…

_-_ Tsss, que des mauviettes, rétorqua le Capitaine de la Onzième avec une moue significative.

Mais le sourire de Retsu ne vacilla pas et les ondes du violent reiatsu finirent par disparaître presque complètement.

_-_ Je vous remercie, fit la Capitaine en approchant pour examiner son patient. Bien voyons ça...

Elle se positionna face au profil de son immense collègue et commença à inspecter ses blessures.

_-_ C'est assez impressionnant à voir même si ce n'est en aucun cas mortel, commenta Retsu, en commençant à soigner la blessure à la tête après avoir épongé le sang. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous vous êtes fait cela...

Elle faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler le léger amusement qu'elle ressentait. De toute manière, Kenpachi regardait face à lui, ne lui accordant qu'une attention minime.

_-_ J'ai réussi à faire participer sa Seigneurie à l'un de nos entraînement, répondit-il finalement avec un ricanement.

_-_ Je vois, cela explique donc la présence du Capitaine Kuchiki, ainsi que du Lieutenant Abarai avec vos Sièges, commenta Retsu, toujours concentrée sur sa tâche. Et je reconnais bien là les blessures provoquées par _Senbonsakura_. Mais je dois avouer être surprise que le Capitaine Kuchiki ait accepté de participer à cet entraînement et de vous accorder un duel et se soit investi suffisemment lui-même pour devoir être également conduit ici…

Un nouveau ricanement échappa à Kenpachi.

_- _Suffit de savoir le provoquer.

La femme médecin se retint se secouer la tête, plus amusée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle termina les soins sur la blessure à la tête, et enchaîna sur celles du torse, se plaçant devant le Capitaine de la Onzième Division sans éprouver la moindre gêne, pas plus en écartant les pans déchirés et ensanglanté de son haori et de son shihakusho.

_- _Je vois que vous avez bien réfléchi au moyen de vous retrouver dans un état suffisamment acceptable pour être contraint de venir en ces lieux, dit-elle finalement, sans lever les yeux de son travail.

La crispation passagère de Kenpachi ne lui échappa pas, mais elle ne commenta pas.

_-_ J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-il. Ca f'sait longtemps que je voulais croiser le fer avec sa Seigneurie, histoire de voir s'il était aussi bon que c'qu'on prétend...

- Oh, je n'en doute pas...

Retsu termina de soigner la blessure sous ses mains puis passa à la suivante.

_- _Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois que mon message est passé, même si en partie, fit-elle.

_- _Quel message? demanda brusquement Zaraki, haussant un sourcil.

- Eh bien voyez-vous, cette dernière semaine, j'ai pu constater qu'un bien étrange syndrome semblait avoir atteint les membres de votre Division...

_- _Ah ouais? rétorqua Kenpachi, de l'air de celui qui n'en a rien à faire.

_- _Oui...Tous les deux jours et ce à la même heure, ma Division est prise d'assaut par certains shinigamis de la votre nécessitant des soins...

_-_ C'est pas ma faute si ces chochottes supportent pas les entraînements, répondit le Capitaine de la Onzième avec une moue explicite.

_-_ Vos subordonnés ont effectivement mentionné les entraînements... rigoureux que vous leurs aviez fait subir cette dernière semaine, tous les matins...

Zaraki haussa les épaules, dérangeant brièvement Retsu dans ses soins.

_-_ Le combat est notre passe temps, faut qu'ils soient tous toujours prêts à en découdre.

_-_ Et je vois que vous prenez grand intérêt à ces entraînements, commenta Retsu. Vos Troisième et Cinquième Sièges m'ont confirmé que vous preniez part à ces combats, ce qui explique bon nombre de blessures que mes hommes ont du soigner.

_-_ Tsss, fut la seule réponse fournie par Zaraki.

_-_ J'ai débord pensé que vous faisiez de même avec votre Lieutenant, quand j'ai appris qu'elle était ici pour cause de blessure, et j'avoue avoir été soulagée en voyant que le Lieutenant Kusajishi ne souffrait que d'une écharde dans le doigt, continua Retsu comme si de rien n'était. Je suis cependant surprise que vous nous l'ayez envoyée pour si peu...

_-_ Elle me cassait les oreilles, avec ces cris, grommela Kenpachi.

_-_ Bien sûr... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis persuadée que c'est un bien malheureux hasard si vos hommes se retrouvent à occuper les chambres de mon hôpital une fois tous les deux jours et à heure fixe, faisant suffisamment de tapage pour m'obliger à intervenir...

_-_ C'est de ma faute peut être si vos hommes ne sont que des trouillards pas foutus de gérer une troupe de guerriers? rétorqua Zaraki en ricanant.

Ricanement qui cessa cependant quand Retsu releva la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien, son habituel sourire toujours en place, mais avec un petit quelque chose dans son aura qui attirait l'attention.

_-_ Je vous serais grée d'éviter d'insulter mes hommes, Capitaine Zaraki, dit-elle tranquillement. Ils font tous de l'excellent travail et nul au Seireitei n'ignore quels services cette Division rend au quotidien à la communauté, n'est ce pas ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, et Zaraki finit par grommeler une réponse ni positive ni négative. Le sourire de Retsu s'étira légèrement tandis qu'elle se concentrait à nouveau sur sa tâche, s'occupant des dernières blessures visibles. Le silence régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

_- _Capitaine Zaraki, c'est rare de vous voir ici ! lança une voie joyeuse. J'espère que ce n'est rien de trop grave. J'ai vu que Byakuya (2) était là, lui aussi…

_-_ Ukitake, salua sommairement Zaraki, dardant un regard noir sur le Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

_- _Le Capitaine Kuchiki y est allé relativement doucement, aussi aucune des blessures du Capitaine Zaraki n'est réellement dangereuse, répondit tranquillement Retsu. Le Capitaine Kuchiki n'est lui-même que légèrement blessé, de ce que j'ai pu en voir.

_-_ Tant mieux, fit Ukitake. Bien je vais vous laisser, Capitaine Unohana, je vois que vous êtes occupée. Nous nous revoyons donc dans deux jours, à la même heure ?

_-_ Tout à fait, répondit Retsu en se tournant vers lui. D'ici là, essayez de vous ménager. Ce nouveau traitement pourrait vous fatiguer pendant quelques temps.

_-_ Je suivrai vos conseils, ne vous en faites pas. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée.

Et sur cette dernière salutation, Ukitake quitta la pièce, refermant derrière lui.

_-_ Il a encore besoin de revenir, celui là ? grommela Kenpachi dans sa barbe inexistante.

Retsu se retint de laisser paraître son amusement.

_- _Nous avons commencé un nouveau traitement, cette dernière semaine, et je lui ai demandé de passer tous les deux jours afin de surveiller l'avancée de son état de santé, expliqua-t-elle en s'occupant de la dernière blessure à l'épaule droite. J'espère sincèrement que ce traitement lui fera du bien. Il n'y a normalement pas de raison pour que cela ait des effets secondaires, mais je préfère m'assurer régulièrement que tout va bien...

Ayant terminé sa tâche, Retsu se redressa, se saisit des bandages et commença à les placer, tout en observant le visage de son patient. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur la porte, les yeux légèrement plissés en signe d'intense réflexion. Retsu pouvait presque voir les rouages de son esprit tourner à plein régime. Elle enroula le dernier bandage autour du bras de Zaraki et s'écarta.

_-_ Voilà, c'est terminé. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre Lieutenant et vos hommes si vous voulez.

Elle se lava les mains dans la bassine d'eau laissée sur la table, puis se les essuyant, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle s'immobilisa.

_-_ Une dernière chose. La prochaine fois que je vois un shinigami de la Onzième Division franchir ma porte pour cause de blessures dues à un entraînement ou autre idée similaire de votre part, je serais contrainte de le garder en observation pour au moins une semaine avec interdiction formelle de quitter son lit, quitte à devoir user de calmant pour lui permettre de se reposer tranquillement... Cela est aussi valable pour vos Sièges, votre Lieutenant ou vous-même. Alors cessez donc de chercher une nouvelle occupation violente pour après-demain qui nécessiterait l'intervention de ma Division et notamment la mienne, me faisant ainsi écourter mes entrevues avec le Capitaine Ukitake. Le cas contraire, je serais vraiment obligée de sévir... La santé de mes patients avant tout, après tout. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée et évitez de perturber le bon fonctionnement de ma Division avant de partir...

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui laissait transparaître un certain amusement, puis quitta la pièce.

Toujours assis sur le lit, Zaraki Kenpachi grommela.

- Saleté de bonne femme.

Il s'était fait griller. Il allait devoir trouver des moyens détournés pour réduire ces foutues rendez-vous soit disant médicaux sans pour autant que la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division ne s'en rende compte, où elle pourrait très bien mettre ses menaces à exécution.

- Foutu bonne femme, grommela encore une fois Zaraki.

Il sentait venir la migraine. Mais un léger sourire presque sadique fit son apparition sur son visage. C'était ça qu'il appréciait chez elle. Ce petit bout de femme était un sacré défi à relever... Mais il trouverait un moyen de renvoyer la blanche neige malade à ses quartiers. Fort de cette résolution, il se releva et partit en direction du bouquant indiquant la chambre de ses subordonnés et de Renji. Bon nombre d'entre eux seraient ravis d'apprendre qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de venir jouer les grands blessés tous les deux jours, même s'ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre...

FIN ?

(1) : J'ai laissé ici l'appellation japonaise parce que franchement, je ne sais plus comment ils le traduisent, en français. Et puis Ken-chan, c'est Ken-chan, nah !

(2) : Il me semble me souvenir que Ukitake appelle Byakuya par son prénom, mais si je me trompe, je rectifierai ça…

Quel grand timide, ce Kenpachi, il ne sait pas faire et dire les choses directement ! (en dehors des combats, en tout cas XD). Et pauvres Shinigami de la Onzième, pris entre le marteau et l'enclume ( aka Kenpachi et Retsu^^)

Alors, votre verdict ?


End file.
